


Big Hands, I Know You're the One

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, M/M, Pictures, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Me:</b> You have the wrong number.<br/><b>(785) 555-4217:</b> SAM don’t b like this. In done with your ducking games man<br/><b>Me:</b> I assure you, I am not Sam.</p><p>***</p><p>Wherein Dean Winchester accidentally sends some drunken New Years texts to a dude named Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hands, I Know You're the One

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING PLEASE READ THIS** : This fic has pictures in it. NSFW pictures. Like really NSFW pictures. 
> 
> So I only needed 700 words to make it to 400k words written this year, and I thought I'd celebrate with a New Years textfic. 
> 
> Title is from the Violent Femmes "Blister in the Sun"
> 
> See credits at the end.

**December 31, 10:03 PM**

**(785) 555-4217:** Why the duck did you reset ot factory settings SAM? Btichj

 **(785) 555-4217:** And don’t say to start the New Years off with a clean sleat that’s dumb

 **(785) 555-4217:** And mean

 **(785) 555-4217:** Bitch

 **(785) 555-4217:** Where the Hell are you man? Parties jus getting started

**December 31, 10:27 PM**

**Me:** You have the wrong number.

 **(785) 555-4217:** SAM don’t b like this. In done with your ducking games man

 **Me:** I assure you, I am not Sam.

 **(785) 555-4217:** Sint this 6505551334?

 **Me:** No, it’s 650-555-1337.

 **(785) 555-4217:** Shit. Sorry. Nvm

**December 31, 10:42 PM**

**(785) 555-4217:** Hey you wanna come to a party?

 **Me:** You don’t even know my name.

 **(785) 555-4217:** O. In Dean. Whats your name?

 **Me:** Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel.

 **(785) 555-4217:** Hi Casitel. :) Now I no your name. Now you can come to pary

 **(785) 555-4217:** Its at Sanford.

 **(785) 555-4217:** Are you at snford? I bet you are. You sond smart. N sexy. Are you sexy?

**December 31, 10:57 PM**

**Me:** How drunk are you, Dean?

 **(785) 555-4217:** Prtety ducking drunk. Its New Years!!

**December 31, 11:15 PM**

**(785) 555-4217:** You don’t sound drink tho. You should cmme to this party. It’s a fun part. I jus cnat find SMA

 **Me:** I’m not drunk, no. Sam who? Maybe I know him.

 **(785) 555-4217:** Sam Winchester. Hes my brother. He goes to smatfrod. Im vist him

 **Me:** I believe he’s in my Civil Procedure class.

 **(785) 555-4217:** So you DO go to stundrotd

 **Me:** Yes, I go to Stundrotd.

 **(785) 555-4217:** *standard

 **(785) 555-4217:** *santfrod

 **(785) 555-4217:** *saint ford

 **(785) 555-4217:** goddammit

**December 31, 11:32 PM**

**(785) 555-4217:** So whatcha doin

 **Me:** Studying.

 **(785) 555-4217:** Cviil prot ceeds

 **(785) 555-4217:**?

 **Me:** My apologies, Dean, but I’m going to sever this conversation now. It’s been nice talking to you, but you’re incredibly drunk and I have an exam on Monday.

 **(785) 555-4217:** Oh

 **(785) 555-4217:** :(

**January 1, 12:03 AM**

**(785) 555-4217:** Happy New Years Cas

 **Me:** You too, Dean.

**January 3, 2:45 PM**

**(785) 555-4217:** Hey I’m really sorry about the other night

**January 3, 5:17 PM**

  **Me:** I’m sorry, who is this?

 **(785) 555-4217:** Dean Winchester. Sam’s brother. You have a class with him apparently

 **Me:** Oh. Right. No worries.

 **(785) 555-4217:** I don’t drink a lot. I went a little overboard I guess

 **Me:** It was New Year’s Eve. It’s only customary.

**January 3, 5:29 PM**

**(785) 555-4217:** How’d you do on your exam?

 **Me:** I don’t know yet. I haven’t gotten it back.

 **(785) 555-4217:** Oh well I hope you did ok on it and that I didn’t interrupt yoru studying or anything.

 **(785) 555-4217:** *your

**January 3, 6:05 PM**

**(785) 555-4217:** Sorry again

**January 4, 2:58 AM**

**Me:** Do you smoke, Dean?

 **Dean:** Smoke what?

 **Me:** The marijuana, of course.

 **Dean:** Sometimes lol not around Sammy

 **Me:** Sammy is a grown-ass man living in California, Dean. I think he is fully aware that such things exist.

 **Dean:** I know but old habits and all that

 **Dean:** Are you high?

 **Me:** As a kite.

 **Me:** And I just might.

 **Me:** STOP TO CHECK YOU OUT

 **Dean:** lol ;) whats that from?

 **Me:** It’s a song. From the 80s. By the Violent Femmes.

 **Dean:** Ah I’m more of a classic rock guy

 **Me:** I see. So what do you do, Classic Rock Dean?

 **Dean:** Haha I’m a mechanic back in Kansas. I’m visiting Sam for a couple weeks

 **Me:** I see. So you work with your hands, do you?

 **Dean:** Yeah I guess lol

 **Me:** Nimble, lithe, yet probably callused? Do you scrub them nightly to get the oil out of the beds of your fingernails?

 **Dean:** Um. Yes?

 **Me:** Are you unsure?

 **Dean:** I’m unsure why you’re asking lol

 **Me:** I like hands. Do you like hands?

 **Dean:** Opposable thumbs are pretty helpful yeah

 **Me:** Touch is so important, Dean. So important. We would be nothing without the ability to touch.

 **Dean:** What are you getting at here Cas?

 **Me:** I don’t know. Where would you like me to get?

 **Dean:** Damn lol this is escalating quickly

 **Me:** Are you? I’d like to help with that.

 **Dean:** Holy shit you’re forward

 **Me:** I believe it was you who asked if I was sexy. I’m merely responding to your earlier query.

 **Dean:** Oh yeah?

 **Me:** Would you like to see a photo shoot I did last semester?

 **Dean:** You’re a photographer?

 **Me:** No, a model.

 **Dean:** Fuck yes

**Me:**

****

**Dean:** You’re a dude

 **Me:** Were you unaware of that?

 **Dean:** Well yeah I thought Castile was a girl name

 **Me:** It’s Castiel. And no, it isn’t. You could have asked your brother.

 **Dean:** Yeah well it didn’t come up

 **Me:** Are you upset by this?

 **Dean:** No I mean I just… Wasn’t expecting that was all

 **Me:** So you’re gay.

 **Dean:** No

**January 4, 3:27 AM**

**Dean:** Sorry I had to tell Sam I was going to bed

 **Dean:** I’m not gay but I don’t have the straightest track record either or anything

 **Dean:** You there?

 **Me:** Yes. I went on a burger run.

 **Dean:** Munchies?

 **Me:** More or less. And by that I just mean ‘more.’

 **Me:** I’d rather be having sex but that’s not an option so I’m eating my weight in processed bovine fat.

 **Me:** But it is delicious so I shall not complain.

 **Me:** So you’re bi.

 **Dean:** Yeah I guess

 **Dean:** Less than a week ago you were telling me to leave you the fuck alone and now you’re showing me nudes and telling me you want to fuck

 **Me:** And?

 **Dean:** I’m a little confused is all

 **Me:** Well it’s simple. Sam Winchester is an attractive man, albeit straighter than a nun’s ruler and also horribly in love with that tiny, awful Ruby woman. I’m high off my ass and horny as hell and I have the phone number of the closest genetic counterpart to the aforementioned attractive man, who coincidentally happens to have a phone number one digit off from my own. I put the pieces together using my pseudo-lawyer deductive reasoning skills.

 **Dean:** Well you’re gonna have to fill me in at some point cuz I’m lost

 **Me:** Send me a picture, Dean.

 **Dean:** Oh

 **Dean:** Not even gonna say please?

 **Me:** I could say please, or I could just promise more photo shoot pics.

**Dean:**

****

**Me:** Oh. Wow.

 **Dean:** Oh wow? What does that mean?

 **Me:** That means… wow. The burgers aren’t enough now. I want more.

 **Dean:** Nuh uh. Your turn

**Me:**

****

**Dean:** jfc Cas

 **Me:** You can tell me how pretty I am in a minute. I need more of you.

 **Dean:** Yeah? How much more?

 **Me:** Anything. Everything.

 **Dean:** You want to see what that pic did to me?

 **Me:** Yes.

 **Dean:** Ok hold on

**January 4, 3:50 AM**

**Dean:**

****

**Me:** Holy Mary Mother of God

 **Dean:** You like that?

 **Me:** God yes.

 **Dean:** How much?

**Me:**

****

**Dean:** Goddamn Cas that’s…

 **Me:** Tell me what you’d do to me.

 **Dean:** Fuck I’d bend you over, get on my knees, and eat you out until you scream

 **Me:** And then what?

 **Dean:** I’d take my time opening you up with my hands. Three fingers in your ass and my other hand fisting your cock.

 **Me:** Fuck I shouldn’t have told you about my hand kink. I’m so hard, Dean.

 **Dean:** Touch yourself for me. Tell me what you’re thinking about

 **Me:** I’m thinking about begging you to fuck me after you’ve opened me up, but you won’t, you just put me on my knees and shove that beautiful cock down my throat. And I’d look up at you the entire time because I wouldn’t want to miss a moment of the ecstasy on that beautiful face.

 **Dean:** Fuck Cas. I wanna fuck you so bad. I’d take my dick out of your mouth and fuck your ass so full. Fuck fuck fuck Cas I’m already so close

 **Me:** Come for me, Dean. Think about fucking me so hard that you make me come untouched. Think about me pulsing and shuddering around your cock through my orgasm. Think about me screaming your name.

**January 4, 4:02 AM**

**Dean:** Holy fuck

 **Me:** No kidding.

**January 4, 4:19 AM**

**Dean:** Are you asleep yet?

 **Me:** No.

 **Dean:** Can I have another pic? Like of you? A normal one I mean

 **Me:** It’s not nearly as exciting as the others, but…

**Me:**

****

**Me:** That was from my run earlier today

 **Dean:** Damn Cas don’t take this the wrong way but you are really fucking hot

 **Me:** Thank you. “Really fucking hot” is not a phrase often used to describe me.

 **Dean:** Well it fucking should be

 **Me:** I think I’m going to go to bed now. Thank you for… keeping me company this morning, Dean.

 **Dean:** Anytime ;)

 **Dean:** Goodnight Cas

 **Me:** Goodnight, Dean.

**January 4, 11:12 AM**

**Me:** How long are you in town?

**January 4, 11:30 AM**

**Dean:** I head out tomorrow morning

 **Me:** Would you like to grab breakfast with me?

 **Dean:** :) Sure when?

 **Me:** An hour? The Creamery?

 **Dean:** Where is that?

 **Me:** Corner of Emerson and Hamilton

 **Dean:** Awesome see you then

**January 4, 12:30 PM**

**Me:** I’m at a booth in the back

 **Dean:** Parking be there in a min

**January 5, 12:10 AM**

**Dean:** Made it back to Sam’s. I had fun today

 **Me:** Me too.

 **Dean:** I’m still laughing about that guy

 **Me:** He had no idea.

 **Dean:** None lmao

 **Dean:** Sucks I have to leave tomorrow

 **Me:** Yeah. It does.

 **Dean:** I have to head to the airport at like 4

 **Dean:** Not even worth going to bed really

 **Dean:** I’ll just sleep on the plane anyway

**January 5, 12:15 AM**

**Dean:** Sams passed out already

 **Dean:** Someone left star wars playing in the resident hall lol

 **Dean:** Wanna come watch it with me?

 **Me:** I’ll be there in ten.

**January 5, 5:07 AM**

**Dean:** Boarding now

 **Dean:** Gotta turn off my phone

 **Dean:** Thanks again for coming to the airport with me

 **Me:** Of course. Text me when you land.

 **Dean:** I will

**January 5, 7:40 AM**

**Me:** I miss you already.

 **Me:** I miss this already.

**Me:**

****

_Recipient unavailable. Your text message will be delivered at a later time._

**January 5, 1:16 PM**

**Dean:** Just landed

 **Dean:** I miss you too

 **Me:** When do you plan to visit again?

 **Dean:** That depends. When do you want me?

 **Me:** Now. Forever. Always.

 **Dean:** Cmon Cas don’t make me blush in a crowded airplane

 **Me:** But you’re beautiful when you blush. It spreads over your chest and shoulders and god this hurts, Dean. It hurts already and we barely know each other.

 **Dean:** That’s not true

 **Dean:** I know you always order Diet Coke with no ice. You listen to classical music when you study but blues the rest of the time. You hate your parents. You stress eat like nobody’s business but it doesn’t matter because you run a damn marathon a week. And you gasp when I nibble your earlobe

 **Me:** I’m sorry I’m selfish. I just want you here. With me.

 **Dean:** I know babe

 **Dean:** I’ll be back as soon as Bobby gives me more vacation time

 **Dean:** And I’ll drive because fuck flying and you also need to meet my baby and we can drive up the coast ok?

 **Me:** Spring break maybe?

 **Dean:** Whens that?

 **Me:** March.

 **Dean:** I can probably do March. Maybe we can meet in the middle or something for a weekend in Feb

 **Dean:** Until then I’ll send you selfies every day and dick pics whenever I know you’re in public

 **Me:** Fuck you.

 **Dean:** You did

 **Dean:** And it was awesome

 **Me:** Dammit Dean.

 **Dean:** You know you love me

 **Me:** Yeah.

 **Me:** I do.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my ladies in the ECKC for brainstorming and helping me find pictures and always keeping me happy and sane. 
> 
> Another huge thanks to Jensen and Misha's selfie addictions. You can find their selfies on their respective twitter pages, @mishacollins and @jensenackles.
> 
> Other pics are from [catholicschoolboysintrouble](http://www.catholicschoolboysintrouble.tumblr.com) and [deancaspornlookalikes](http://www.deancaspornlookalikes.tumblr.com). Please note that both sites are NSFW.


End file.
